


Tease Me Away

by RarePairGremlin



Series: All The Kisses [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Kai is tied to a chair, Kuroo is mentioned once, Light Bondage, M/M, Slow Build, Strip Tease, Stripping, Teasing, kiss meme, lightly edited, tears of pleasure, teasing kiss, with his tie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RarePairGremlin/pseuds/RarePairGremlin
Summary: Tease Kiss for SugaKai.





	Tease Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stacysmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/gifts).

> Hope everyone has been having a much better week than me XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/RarePairGremlin) | [ My Discord Group, 18+, come chat! ](https://discord.gg/fjzPZwZ) | [ Pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.social/RPG)

His boyfriend's personality is always described with the same few words. Not that there’s anything wrong with that. They sum him up quite nicely if you were to ask his opinion, but they don’t completely describe who Kai is. Not the way Suga knows him at least. And Suga loves to break through the assumed personality of Kai. Loves tease out the side of him nobody else but he gets to see.

_Calm._

Running the tie through his fisted palm, Suga felt the warmth of the friction. His smirk gave away his thoughts without filters. It only grew wider, more wicked, when he saw Kai swallow hard.

Inside he was burning. Suga ignited a fire within him that he hadn’t even known existed. It singed the edges of his outer control far more than he likes to admit, threatened to dissolve it into ash. Expose him and his thoughts to a point of vulnerability he’s unused to. But he’s also not opposed to it.

Suga watched Kai with curious eyes. The grin never slipping even as he asks if Kai’s alright. Once Kai nods Suga steps around the chair he has Kai sitting on. Kai’s tie still sliding through his palm and around his fingers. He stopped twirling the silk once he stood behind them. Raising his hands Suga slid the flat of his palms over the white button-up Kai had worn to work that morning. Moving slowly up the part of their back that the chair didn’t cover, up and down the curve of their neck. Slowing to a snail's pace once he reached the ball of their shoulder and began slipping down their arms.

He felt the warmth seeping through the thin material, felt the flex of muscle as he dug his fingertips into them. He enjoyed the well-toned strength hidden beneath and couldn't wait to feel it later when Kai would use it to pound him into their mattress.

Suga leaned down to whisper in Kai’s ear as he reached Kai’s wrists, pulling his arms behind them so he could bind them with the silk red tie. He ghosted his lips over Kai’s ear but didn’t fully connect his lips in the kiss.

_Collected._

Kai watched with serious intensity as Suga flicked off the lights. The soft glow of several candles around the room became the only source of light until Suga disappeared behind him. He heard the rustling of sheets, a click with more rustling. There was another click with soft steps before Suga was standing in front of him again. A gentle purple added a touch more light into the room. Kai recalled pieces of fabric over their bedside lamps when he’d walked into their bedroom. He'd come home to find Suga sitting on their bed smiling, rather innocently, as he asked how Kai’s day was.

He held back a shudder when Suga stepped forward between his spread legs. He continued to watch Suga’s face as a few buttons on his shirt were undone. Suga’s eyes flicked up to meet his with each one. He saw the lust lurking beneath the teasing wink he was given when Suga stepped back again. The heat under his skin spread through his veins, turning his blood into lava.

Once a few steps away from Kai, Suga raked his eyes over the image of him. Committed it to memory, stashing it away for later if he needed it. He didn’t miss the subtle lift of Kai’s pulse on his neck. The fluttering of it giving away his racing heartbeat even as he seemed completely unaffected by Suga's actions.

Licking his lips, moving slower than he needed, just to tease Kai with the flash of his pink tongue in the dimmed lighting. Suga brought his hands up into his hair to sweep through the messy silver tangles. He hoped his hair glowed as much as he thought it would when he’d put the square fabrics over the lampshades. It was something he’d heard of from Kuroo of all people. Claims it adds a sensuality to a striptease that drives people insane. He doesn’t believe it’s as good as Kuroo claims it to be, but why not try it out, right?

Sucking in a quick breath he calmed his nerves, Suga slipped his eyes closed and began swaying to the gentle music. He’s had playing since he heard the key being put in the front door but his ears ignored the beat until now. Too on edge to focus on anything but Kai and his actions.

He felt Kai’s eyes on him as he rolled his hips to the beat and hoped it looked sexy. He’d practiced but practicing moves alone in the middle of your living room doesn’t give you the feedback you may need to improve.

Once he felt like he was relaxing into it Suga ran his hands down the length of his neck. He heard Kai’s feet shuffle as his hands moved down his chest. Pressing the thin material into the grooves of his muscles he showed them off without actually revealing any skin. When his fingertips reached the hem of his shirt Suga stretched it down over the flat of his stomach. After a moment he let it jump back up to show off a flash of his abs, which he worked his ass off to regain just for tonight before it settled back into place.

A confident smirk rose back up onto his lips when he heard a soft intake of breath from Kai. Raising an arm to hook over his head Suga slid the other hand under his shirt. Slipping it up over his stomach and side he revealed his skin beneath to Kai.

_Relaxed._

Their eyes met as Suga leaned into the wall behind him. Kicking away the last article of clothing he’d stripped off with the tips of his toes. Swiping back his hair Suga rolled his hips off the wall in time with the song. Loving the way that Kai’s resolve was breaking down.

Kai’s pulse danced noticeably in his neck. The glowing light behind him illuminating it for Suga to see. Their lust darkened eyes burned his skin wherever they looked. The hard, burning gaze left scorching hot trails behind that had Suga shuddering. Goosebumps broke out over his skin and he hoped Kai could see it. Cupping his sweaty neck with one hand Suga arched his back as he ran his free palm down his slick chest. Slipping it over and around his hip, curving down a thigh and back up in a teasing dance.

He watched Kai’s half bared chest rise and fall with quickened breaths. His opened button-up sticking to his shirt in places where sweat had collected. Suga licked his lips as he imagined swiping his tongue along those areas. Storing the idea away for later when he unties Kai from the chair. When their eyes met again Suga heard a whispered plea from Kai causing him to send them a wink instead of an answer.

Kai released a tiny whine as Suga circled his hand around his erection. Quickly moving back up his chest to flick his nipple instead of touching himself where Kai wanted him to. He moved down to repeat what he’d done earlier, around his hip and thigh before going back up to his nipple. Kai’s eyes followed the movement like it was a moving target he was trying to hit. Suga relished in the attention, teasing them longer than he’d originally planned. Working himself up, denying himself as much as he was denying them.

When he finally gave himself what they both wanted his deep moan brought a curse past Kai’s lips. The chair creaked under Kai’s weight as he shifted on its seat. Suga gasped and shivered as pleasure shot through him. The sound of Kai’s voice was as pleasurable to him as his hand gripping himself.

_Peaceful._

Grinding their hips together, his naked one against Kai’s clothes one had them both gasping. Kai’s eyes squeezed shut tightly as moisture gathered in the corners. Suga ran his lips across them both, wiping away the collecting tears and ghosting his pants over Kai’s eyelids. He felt every shudder and twitch of Kai’s body as he moved against him. The contrast of skin against clothes had Suga’s skin sensitive within minutes.

Kai ached to snap his arms around Suga, to hold him close. Craved to have his clothes stripped away so he could feel Suga’s skin against his. His clothes were too restricting and far too tight. His shirt clung to him from sweat that dripped down him in sticky, salty trails.

They moaned together as Suga picked up his pace. Using his grip on the floor to press himself as close to Kai as he could as he ground their erections together without pulling apart. His hands cupped Kai’s face, fingernails digging into Kai’s buzz-cut. Their lips touched but they still didn’t kiss. Enjoying the painful tease it creates for them both. They parted their lips to capture each other's sounds.

_Polite._

Whispering into Kai’s mouth, Suga asked him what he would to him if his hands were free. Kai shuddered as his eyes opened to look into Suga’s. They were so close, both so consumed by their lust that Kai couldn’t see the color of Suga’s eyes. All he could see was the black abyss of their pupils and a sliver of his reflection.

Yanking against the tie binding his hands behind him, Kai whispered that if he had control he’d be holding Suga down and fucking him hard and deep. That he’d be stealing his breath and words away from him. Suga shuddered so hard at the words and the images Kai's words brought to his mind that his head fell away from Kai’s, breaking the almost-kiss. Kai turned his face to bury it into Suga’s silky silver hair as Suga nuzzled into Kai’s shoulder.

He could tell Suga was getting close from the way his hips stuttered with every few thrusts.

He wasn't yet close enough to climax that he couldn’t keep up his teasing so after a moment, Suga managed to choke out that his words were a nice fantasy. Kai growled low bringing another shudder through him. A tingle of electricity shot down his spine and his cock twitched in pleasure at the sound. 

When Kai replied that it wasn’t a fantasy but a promise Suga cursed and shoved himself off Kai’s lap. Stumbling behind the chair on legs that shook Suga pulled at the tie until the knot fell away.

Kai stood on shaky legs, already peeling off his shirt and tossing it over his shoulder. He swung around to face Suga, growling out an order. He watched Suga scramble onto the bed to obey. Undoing his belt he followed Suga onto the bed. He didn’t bother ridding himself of his pants or the belt completely as he crawled up the bed to claim what he'd been patiently waited for.

Their lips finally met in a searing kiss as Kai covered Suga’s body with his.


End file.
